steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Singing Through Life (Legend of Onix)
This is one of the 4 songs in the season finally of The Legend of Onix series. In this song Greg, Steven, and Rose are singing about how life will be so amazing now that they were finally reunited again, and how they plan on going to Empire City to celebrate. Lyrics Steven, Rose, and Greg are on the beach together with Greg playing his new Keyboard Guitar Steven: *spoken* I still can't believe that I made it possible for mom to be alive again, You know after all that we had to deal with it just makes it so much more wonderful. Rose: *spoken* This will be the start of something so wonderful Steven, I just don't know how things can get even better then this. Greg: *spoken* Perhaps a little music can make it even more wonderful, good thing I just started writing this new song Steven: *spoken* Awesome dad, let's hear it Greg smiles and turns on the beat on his new keyboard guitar and begins to play it Greg: Singing through life, dance to the music, listen to music's mood Life's a delight, now we're unite, Our family's back, Now start the singing Singing through life, melody's playing, music and laughter heard in the air Songs are singing and melody's playing, play from the heart and sing from the soul Greg stands up and begins playing his song even more and Steven and Rose begin to dance to Greg's song Greg: Singing through life, swaying and sweeping, playing the songs so cool Life's a wonder, from its blunders, from it beauty, and from its singing Singing through life, Mindless and careless, Sing to the songs that play from the heart Woes are fleeting, troubles leaving, when your singing, through life! Steven: *spoken* Wow dad, that was amazing Greg: *spoken* Thanks Steven, you know, I think now that Rose is back, perhaps we should go on a trip! Rose: *spoken* That sounds wonderful Greg, but where should we go Steven: *spoken* Perhaps queens land Greg: *spoken* Nah maybe something in our country for now. Rose: *spoken* Maybe the stars like you always said in your songs. Greg: *spoken* rubs the back of his head laughing a little* Maybe another time. Greg: *spoken* Hmm, I know, how about.... EMPIRE CITY! Steven: *spoken* That is perfect! Rose: *spoken* Wonderful Greg, let's go to Empire City Greg: Let's head up to The Empire City, We'll Sing and Dance there today, We can dance till the dusk, Find the La hotel, And see the musical, Right on up to The Empire City Come on, follow me, Time to ready for the trip! Steven, Rose, and Greg head to the beach house as they get ready for their trip to Empire City. Steven, Rose, Greg: Singing through life, To Empire City, To that city where dreams always come true, time to sing and dance to the City, Time to sing, as we sing through life. They are beginning to pack and Steven notices Onix and Sapphire talking and Steven feels a little bad for all Onix has been through lately. Steven: *spoke* Hey Onix, mind if I talk to you for a second. Onix: *Sapphire leaves the room* *spoke* What is it young Steven? Steven: *spoke* Well its just that me and my mom and dad are going to Empire City and we were wondering if you wanted to come along. Onix is rather hesitant of this mainly because both Rose and Greg were coming along for the trip. Onix: *spoke* Um I don't think that is such a good idea Steven, especially with my past. Besides it's a family trip. Steven: *spoke* Well you are like family to us now, besides I bet you will have a wonderful time with my dad. Onix thinks about it since he knows Steven really wants him to come along. Onix: *spoke* You know what, I'll come Steven: *spoke* Yay! They all pack for the trip and load up the Van, They then head to the train station as they are ready to depart for Empire City. Greg: *spoke* I have a special surprise for you at the city Steven. Steven: *spoke* Ooooh, what is it! Greg: *spoke* well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it Rose: *smiles and hugs Greg and Steven* We are Wonderful! Greg: You are wonderful! Rose and Greg: And we deserve each other, We can see that we deserve each other! Onix feels rather sad about this as the train finally arrives* Conductor: *spoke* ALL ABORD! Rose, Greg, Steven, and Onix et into the train car and give their tickets to the conductor. Rose, Greg, and Steven: Singing through life, Down to the city, To that city where dreams always come true. And the strange thing, Your life could end up changing while you're singing through! The train leaves as they head to Empire City. Trivia *The song is based on the song "Dancing Through Life" in the Broadway show Wicked *This is the first song of the season finale. **Which is ironic since out of the 4 songs they are based on this was the earliest to play in Wicked. *Queens land is a reference to London, England. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Songs